That day finally came
by MIWCREATURE
Summary: Tokio Hotel FanFic. Faith, a girl with depression, gets the chance to meet her all time favorite band Tokio Hotel. When she meets them something starts to happen with one of the members. Guess which one. Bill Kaulitz
1. Chapter 1

Faith's Point of view

I dragged the blade across my skin. I whimpered and flinched at the pain. _Do it_ i told myself. I dragged it again and blood pooled to the surface. I was crying. Tears and blood mixed on my wrist and i whipped it on a towel that i had hidden away in my bathroom.

"Faith, its dinner time!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

I tried to control my crying, "Coming," i yelled back.

My name is Faith Bray. I have major depression and bipolar. If im not sleeping, im crying and cutting. That had been going on for about a year. I only had one escape. Tokio Hotel. Their music was my escape. I would sit in my room and listen to their music until i got through the hard moments. I sing, but no where as good as Bill Kaulitz. He is my idol.

I hid the razor and covered my wrist with my long sleeve t-shirt. Whipping under my eyes to clear the makeup i calmed myself down. I wouldn't let my little sister see me like this. Helen was only six years old. She got so worried when i even had a frown on my face.

I ran down the large staircase and went into the kitchen. Everyone was there. Helen, my dad and my mom.

"Whats for dinner?" I asked, sniffing the air.

Mom smiled, "Roast Beef for the rest of us. Veggie burger for you." I was a vegetarian.

I clapped my hands together, "Bring on the food."

Helen laughed, "Come sit next to me Faith."

I sat down next to her and gave her a hug, "are you excited for camp tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Were going to play on the beach every day," She was so excited.

She was going to a sleep-away camp for a whole two weeks. I was going to miss her, but she was so excited.

I smiled at her, "im excited for you."

We all sat down and my dad took some food, "so have you filled out those applications yet Faith?"

Oh great, more collage talk, "Yeah Dad. I have."

He nodded, looking at his paper, "Good."

"Hows Jake?" Mom asked taking some roast.

I swallowed my bite, "He's great," I lied.

Jake was my ex boyfriend. He only wanted one thing from me and i figured it out a little too late. Good thing i carried pepper spray with me.

She nodded, "Thats good. Tell him we say hello."

I didn't answer back and the rest of the dinner was in silence. As soon as i did the dishes i ran back upstairs to my room. I burst into tears when i entered. I hated my mom and dad. They never knew what was going on in my life. I grabbed my ipod and laid down in my bed. I turned the volume up all the way;

_Running through the Monsoon_

_Beyond the world_

_to the end of time_

_where the rain won't hurt_

_fighting the storm_

_into the blue_

_and when i loose myself i think of you_

_together we'll be running somewhere new_

_through the Monsoon._

I sang along quietly to the music. All i wanted to do was meet Bill. Then i could kill myself. I fell asleep that night trying to convince myself that i would meet him, and that everything would turn out right.

I woke up at three am and went on my computer. It's what i usually did when i woke up early. I looked on the Tokio Hotel website for any updates and i gasped. There was a contest. To meet the band in New York. That might not be a big deal to all but i lived in shitty Maryland. New York was so much better. I red the article and all you had to do was submit a page essay on why you should win. I closed the page and immediately began.

It took me up until everyone else was awake. Basically it said that Tokio Hotel was my hope, my everything and i wasn't lying. I submitted it and checked the ending date. Luckily I had gotten it in. The ending time was later that day.

"Faith. Come drive your sister to camp," Mom said.

Crap i forgot. I had to drive Helen, "Coming."

I got downstairs and Helen was ready. She had all her things packed and her favorite pillow under her arm.

"Ready?" I asked trying to smile.

She nodded, "Ready."

I helped her carry her things out to the car and we sped off toward the shore. The ride was about three hours long so i had brought my ipod for her to listen to. I put hannah montana and other things like that on for her. I hated Miley Cyrus.

She fell asleep for about two hours and i had to wake her up when we got there. I got out and went around to her side, helping her out of the car.

I knelt down to her level, "I got you this," I gave her a cell phone, "You call me if you need me."

She beamed and took the phone, "ok."

I gave her a hug, "ill miss you."

She looked at me, "but you need to come in for orientation."

I raised my eyebrows, "I do?"

Helen nodded.

"Ok, lets go," I sighed.

She held my hand and we walked down to the big outdoor hall where the rest of the campers were. The adults stood up while the campers sat on the benches.

"Welcome to Camp," The lead woman said into the microphone.

She talked about all the activities and what he campers would be doing. I noticed a boy around my age looking at me. He was emo and sorta beautiful. When he noticed i saw he smiled at me. I smiled back, then looked away.

When the speech was over Helen came up to me and gave me a hug.

"See you soon," I said and she ran off to join her friends.

I saw her make friends with this little blonde girl and they ran off together.

"Looks like our little sister's are friends," a voice said from next to me.

I turned to smile at the boy who had been staring at me, "that was your little sister?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Her name is Rachel."

"Im Faith."

He smiled, "Im Troy."

I checked my phone for the time, i needed to get back.

"I need to go. It was nice meeting you," I waved as i walked the other way.


	2. Chapter 2

I got home three hours later to find Jake waiting at the door. I scowled and climbed out of my truck. I tired to ignore him as i went up to unlock the front door.

"Well hello to you too," He smirked.

I snorted and tried to unlock the door. The key wouldn't go in.

He put his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heals, "I just wanted to talk."

"Well i don't want to talk," I hissed finally getting the door open.

He put his hand on my side, "Come on Faith. I didn't-"

"You didn't want one thing? You didn't try to force me when i wasn't ready?" I asked him slamming the door in his face.

I went to the kitchen. My parents had gone to work so there was no one home. The phone rang and i let the machine get it.

"Hi sweetie its Amma," My grandmother was calling so i picked up.

I smiled, "Hi Amma."

"How are you?" She asked.

I shrugged to myself, "Im ok. Just took Helen to camp. She's really going to like it there."

She laughed, "Im sure. She loved to play with other kids."

"Thats very true."

She laughed again, "Well I miss you guys. The north fork is fine. Larry says 'Hello'."

"Tell Larry i say 'hello' back," I got out the cranberry-apple juice and poured myself a glass.

"I wish you were here. Its beautiful," She sounded like she missed me alot.

Tears were brought to my eyes, "I miss it. Alot. And you guys. Alot. I have almost saved up enough for a ticket so ill be up soon."

"I love you Faith. Keep your chin up," Amma said.

Now i was crying, "I love you to. Bye."

I burst into tears. My grandma was the only one who understood me. She knew what i was going through. After a minute of crying i went up to my room and checked my computer. There was an email from MTV. I opened it and a video chat opened up.

"Finally," The person said laughing

I grimaced, "Who are you?"

"Oh im sorry. Im Terri Edwards. Im from MTV."

I nodded, "Oh."

"Well look more happy than that deary. You've won!" She practically screamed.

I was majorly confused, "Excuse me?"

She let out a sharp breath, "Do i have to spell it out for you?"

"I guess so," I was just as rude back.

She rolled her eyes, "You. Won. Contest. Meet. Tokio. Hotel."

I screamed, loudly, "AHHHHH!"

"There. Thats the reaction i was looking for." She laughed.

I couldn't talk. I was meeting my idol. I was meeting Bill Kaulitz.

"Also, MTV wants to do a story on you. You will go on a talk show when you get to New York after you meet Tokio Hotel. Basically we want you to tell us what the boys are really like. Is Bill really the shy one? Do you think Gustav is quiet? Those kinds of things." She checked her paper on her clip board.

"Ok-k," I stuttered.

She smiled, "You will get five thousand dollars for shopping while you are there. You will stay in the Hilton Hotel and your food will be paid for. And just before you ask i don't know where the band is staying. Your plane leaves tonight."

"TONIGHT?" I practically screeched.

She covered her ears, "Yes tonight. Their concert is tomorrow. Didn't you read the info on the contest page."

"No," i blushed, embarrassed.

She laughed again, "Ok then. Well get packing. You will take American Air and your ticket will be at the desk. Have fun."

She clicked off.

I was in shock. _This is really happening. Im meeting my favorite band._ I remembered that my plane was leaving so i started packing. I stopped myself. _Music._ I always had to have music. I put on 'World Behind My Wall Emmas Park Version'. I danced around the room grabbing my favorite things. I took a picture of Helen and of my grandma. I took my cross necklace off my dresser and put it in a safe compartment in my carryon. It was my favorite thing in the world. I packed ten pairs of skinny jeans and ten tops. I packed my Osiris' and my Converse. I put in my Journal and my book of hand written songs. I packed my bipolar medicine and my toiletries. My ipod of course was going in my carryon, as was my phone and books.

I looked at the clock. Time to go. I dragged my heavy suitcase downstairs and left a note for mom and dad:

Went to New York. Going to Meet Tokio Hotel. Ill be back whenever

-Faith

I laughed at my note. They would get pissed at me but in the moment, i simply didn't care. A cab pulled up and i put my things in. Climbing in i told the driver my directions and he drove off. I looked out the window at the passing town. I wouldn't miss it at all.

I must have been day dreaming because my door opened and i stepped out. The airport wasn't that busy today. I grabbed my bag and paid the man. He thanked me and i went up to the desk

"Hi im Faith Bray," I showed him my drivers license.

He smiled, "Welcome Ms. Bray. Your all checked in. Here is your first class ticket and ill take the bag your checking."

Wow. How much did MTV pay these people.

I walked up to security and went through smoothly. I beeped when my piercings when off, but I told the guard and he let me pass. I walked up to my gate, which happened to be the first one, and they let me board early. I sat in my seat and smiled to myself. I could get used to this.

"Good Evening Ms. Bray. Can i get you something to drink?" A nice looking male flight attendant asked me.

I looked up at him, "Do you have Orange Crush?"

He laughed, "We have everything."

He got my drink and i laid back. The other passenger's boarded. I noticed there was no one else in first class. I shrugged to myself and tried to go to sleep.

I stepped off the plane and looked for the person holding a sign with my name on it. I noticed the only girl driver was holding my sign. I walked over to her and smiled.

"Hi im Faith."

She smiled back and grabbed my big bag, "Welcome to New York Ms. Bray."

We went out to the car and she opened the door for me. I climbed in and looked out the window. It was late and the lights of the city were shining. We drove to the hotel and she helped me get my bags up to my room. I thanked her and gave her a tip. when she left i looked around the room. It was HUGE!

I would have loved it more but i was exhausted. I found the bedroom and laid down. I immediately fell asleep.

The next morning i woke up at ten. Which was late for me. I went out into the little living room and there was a envelope on the table. It had my passes in it and five thousand dollars. I smiled at the huge wad of cash. I put it in my purse and went to change. I grabbed the clothes that were on top of my pile. I only did eyeliner and went downstairs to get a quick muffin.

I chewed my blueberry muffin as i walked down a shopping street. I went into the largest Hot Topic i had seen in my life. I opened the door and went over to the skinny jeans. I picked out a really cool black and red pair. Similar to the ones Bill wore. I picked out five more pair and the like ten tops. I got nerd glasses and rings to put in my piercing holes. The total came to about three hundred. I still had alot left. So i decided to go and get a new camera. I needed one badly.

I went into the big nikon store and looked around. I decided on the best camera they had. I had wanted it for a long time. I paid and decided to go back to the hotel to get changed.

I tried to breath as i went up the elevator. I was going to meet Tokio Hotel in less than five hours. When i got into the room it was cleaner than before. I liked maids. I wish i had one for at home.

I turned on the radio and '1000 Oceans' was playing. I danced to it and pretended to rock out on a guitar. I laughed at myself and started to get ready


	3. Chapter 3

I

Finishing up the last of my room service i got a call.

I answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Faith," Helen sounded like she was smiling.

I smiled also, "Hey Helen. Hows camp?"

"Good. We get to play on the beach and do fun stuff." She was giggling.

My smile got wider, "Thats good."

"Will you say hi to the band for me?" She asked.

I froze, "How do you know about that?

"Mom and Dad told me. My friends all think its cool."

"Sure Helen. Ill say hi to the band for you."

She screamed, "yay!"

"I have to go. Ill call later. Love you."

"Love you too Faith."

We hung up and I checked the clock. I was almost ready and i only had an hour.

I fixed my hair and my makeup. I thought i looked pretty good. Finally i was ready. I grabbed the passes and went down to the lobby. There was someone waiting for me to take me to the concert. I walked outside and the driver opened the door to the limo. I took a deep breath and got in. It didn't take long to get to the concert and when we did the limo parked around back. I stepped out. I was really going to do this. _I can't believe im doing this._

The guard opened the door for me and I walked backstage. Everyone was running around doing something.

"Faith?" A guy asked me coming up next to me.

I nodded.

He smiled, "The guys are just changing but we can head down there."

I took a deep breath and followed him. We walked down a long hallway.

"Are they nice?" I asked in a small voice.

He laughed, "yeah. There nice."

We stopped at a dressing room with a sign that said Tokio Hotel on the front. I took a deep breath. I felt like i was going to faint.

"You ok?" He asked.

I nodded, unable to speak.

He knocked on the door and the guys stopped laughing.

"Hereinkommen," a voice said from inside.

I assumed that meant come in because he opened the door and stepped through.

"Guys. This is Faith Bray," The manger introduced me.

Tom rolled his eyes when i stepped through the doorway. Gustav smiled and so did Georg. I looked around for Bill but he wasn't in there.

"Hi," I gave a little wave.

Gustav and Georg came and shook my hand. Tom stayed where he was.

(_Note: anything underlined is said in german)_

"Be nice Tom," the manger said and left the room.

Gustav motioned for me to sit, "Its Faith right?"

I nodded, "yeah."

"Whats your favorite song?" Georg asked.

I thought for a second, "Monsoon."

They raised their eyebrows.

"Really? I thought you would be a 'Human Connect to Human' type girl," Tom said laughing at his joke.

I blushed, embarrassed and looked down at my lap.

"Tom Kaulitz be nice," a voice said from the doorway.

I turned to look at Bill and all his glory. My mouth went dry. He was even more amazing in person.

He smiled at me, "Sorry about my brother."

"Thats ok," I tried to sound normal. It didn't work to well.

He held out his hand, "Im Bill."

I shook it, "Faith."


	4. read this please

**So so so sorry. I couldn't figure out how to add notes to my chapters once I have already published them...**

**ANYWAYYY...**

**I hope you like my story. Any comments or reviews would be great. No comments. No updates. **

**ANY IDEAS WOULD BE HELPFUL!**

**Thanks **

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**-Anna**


End file.
